


Glimmer In Her Eyes

by lothiriel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothiriel/pseuds/lothiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Feferi Peixes.<br/> You have been staring at your gorgeous girlfriend for nearly two minutes now.  She isn’t aware of the fact you’ve been staring, since she is busy staring at the nature around her. It is your six month anniversary so you decided to take her out for something special, a picnic in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmer In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to get at least one one-shot for femslash february~  
> and i really wanted to write another fic for these two  
> i have no idea WHY i enjoy writing them so much, since i really don't ship arafef all that much  
> oh well  
> enjoy some cute humanstuck   
> title is from this song, which i listened to a good portion of the time while writing this   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1n6-sIgb7I

Your name is Feferi Peixes.  
You have been staring at your gorgeous girlfriend for nearly two minutes now. She isn’t aware of the fact you’ve been staring, since she is busy staring at the nature around her. It is your six month anniversary so you decided to take her out for something special, a picnic in the woods. When you were small children, for you tenth birthday, you took her with you out on a picnic. Now you are both sixteen and it’s still impossible to believe you’ve been together for six whole months. It will always be a mystery how you managed to get such an angel to even look at you.   
“Aradia,” you say, finally breaking the silence between the two of you. “Happy anniversary!”   
She smiles at you.  
“Happy anniversary to you to!” She leans in ad carefully presses her lips against yours. “This place is so beautiful. I’m glad you decided to take me here.” She grabs a hold of your hand, and entwines your fingers. “What goodies did you bring for me?”  
You reluctantly release her hand and grab the basket that’s sitting a short distance away. You open up and look around at the contents of it. You made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, her favorite. You set them out and then grab a plate with several cookies on them, chocolate chip to be exact, which are also her favorite.   
“You… Are so thoughtful,” She gives you yet another smile. Oh my.. That smile is so lovely. It just sends butterflies up and down your spine.   
“Of course I am thoughtful,” You say smiling tenderly back, “I need to treat my queen the very best I can.” You kiss her nose and then remove the plastic wrap from the sandwiches and hand her one. “I’m glad the weather is nice. I was afraid it would rain. Doesn’t matter though, even if it did rain still be would be wonderful just to be with you!”  
You look up at the sky. There are some dark clouds, but for the most part it’s pretty clear.  
“I don’t mind a little rain Fef,” Aradia rolls her eyes at you and then takes a bite of her sandwich. In moments its gone and she reaches for another one.   
You are content to just sit by and watch her. This is all you want, is to just be with her. That’s all it will take to satisfy you.   
“These are really good,” Aradia has now moved on to the cookies.   
“Glad you like them,” You say eagerly as you take one for yourself. “I tried to convince Meenah to help me… But she apparently had better things to do.”  
Aradia just shrugs. “At least your sister is totally cool with… You know.. Us.”  
“My sister doesn’t really care either way,” You roll your eyes and shrug.   
“Your family is still okay with us though. Mine isn’t!” She looks at you with a sense of sadness.  
You hate that look. She always make that face whenever the subject of her family comes up. You take one of her hands in both of yours.   
“Listen,” you say softly, “I know it’s hard to not have support from your family. My mom wasn’t exactly well… Comfortable when I came out to her. It just takes time for them to adjust Aradia. Just you watch, we can convince our families together!”   
“Convince them of what!? Feferi… Don’t think I’m going to give up on us just cause my mom can be a bit of a bitch… But I am just afraid you know.. What if we get married and my parents won’t come to m wedding or something?”  
You press a finger to her lips. Aradia always gets upset when she talks about her parents. Before, it was about her appearance. She had her brief phase where she dressed like a punk rocker. She was mostly out of that phase now, but at times she still clung a bit to that fashion. Which you didn’t mind at all. You think she looks quite adorable with her spiked choker and band shirt with some gory image on it.   
“Okay,” You say just to say something, “Why don’t we worry about that if the day comes okay?”   
She nods her head a bit reluctantly.   
You wrap your arms around her waist and slowly pull her into a tight hug. You lightly run your hand up and down her back before pulling away a bit and looking at her in the eyes.   
“I love you so much,” you say softly.  
“I love you so much more.” She grins mischievously at you. The glimmer in her eyes gives away what she wants   
You lean in a bit and press your lips against hers. You decide you’re going to tease a little bit.   
Your kisses are very light, they could hardly even be considered a peck.   
“You can definitely do better than that!” She says as she wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you in. This time she is setting the pace, which you don’t mind. She entangles her fingers in your hair and starts to tug roughly.   
You find it amusing how aggressive she can be sometimes.   
Your sweet kissing is interrupted by a drop from the sky. You look up with a smile on your face. “Oh lovely..” You mutter.   
Aradia looks at you. “Kissing in the rain… The ultimate romance.” She pulls you back in for more smooching.   
The rain starts to come down even harder. Right now that doesn’t matter all that much to you. All that matters is her.   
You pull her even closer. Heck, you even dare to slide one hand underneath her shirt. Your hand doesn’t explore too much, it stops in the middle of her back. 

Before you know it you are absolutely soaked. The two of you pack up the picnic supplies and run back to your car.   
“Well that was fun!” You say looking over at her with a grin.   
“Yeah that really was.” She smiles back, “Thank you for such a wonderful anniversary.”  
“Of course.” You lean over from the drivers side of the car and give her a quick peck on the lips before turning the key in the ignition. “Let’s head back to my place. We can watch some corny movie and make out.”  
“Sounds great.”


End file.
